A Leap of Faith
by Bambles
Summary: Tag to season five's 'Requiem'. Tony's thoughts as he tries to rescue Gibbs.


**Leap of faith

* * *

**

**A/N; Tag to 'Requiem' I know it's been done a million times but I wanted to take a shot at it and here's the result. :) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He heard the shots, knew what they meant, as he's gut twisted in dread.

_'__He__'s not dead but he needs your help. Come one Tony, snap out of it!'_

But even as he told himself this he heard the squeal of tyres, the flash of Silver as it past at break neck speed and took a swan dive into the cold unforgivable water. He stood shocked for a split second before cursing the fence between him and the first man who had shown him any kindness, any inkling that he actually liked having him around. He ran like he never had before, he'd got touch downs going slower than this. With each step he counted in breaths, breaths that his boss was unable to take, seconds slipping away, Gibbs slipping away. He couldn't allow that to happen, he couldn't lose another team member, not him. He shot his way through the thugs that had kidnapped Maddie, sparing a thought for the way he would have liked to kill them, slow and painfully. If this didn't work, if he couldn't save them, he'd regret killing them so quickly even more, but as he jumped into the murky freezing cold waters, without any thought for himself, for his designer suit or damaged lungs, he couldn't let these thoughts continue. He would be fine, Gibbs and Maddie would be fine, they would live. They had to, he had to believe that they would.

As the initial shock from the cold water wore off and he began to swim towards the sinking car, he realised something, he'd have to leave his boss behind. As much as it would kill him, he had to save the innocent, this girl who meant so much to Gibbs. Tony did not doubt that he would give up his life in a second if he thought it would keep the girl alive. So as he beat first the door and then the windshield of a car he grew to hate in those few precious seconds that it separated him from them, he did not hesitate to take the girl from Gibbs. He wished he could talk, tell him that he'd be back, to not give in just because Maddie was safe. But he had to settle for a brief look. But then they did most of their talking with looks, names and touches, they never really needed words. So when Tony saw the look of acceptance in Gibbs eyes he swam faster than he had before, a new force driving him, Terror. Gibbs was giving up telling him it was ok, but it so wasn't if he couldn't do this nothing would ever be ok again.

As he dived back in, after only taking enough time to take a couple lung full's of oxygen that never tasted so sweet into burning lungs, he was dreaded what he would find. When he saw him his heart almost stopped in his chest, there staring unseeing back at him was his boss. He didn't stop though as much as he wanted to scream in frustration he took it out on the steering wheel keeping Gibbs firmly in place, forcing it out of his way and freeing him. He eased him out and began the long trip back, feeling his reserves of energy lagging, but to give up now would be to not try at all, if he did they were all dead and so he kept going. As he dragged him onto the pier, his fear as he looked down at Gibbs' still unmoving form nearly swallowed him, but he still managed to start CPR and beg him to wake up. But even as he did this he thought back to the look Gibbs had given him back in the car, his last order given silently but firmly. Save her! And he couldn't do it, he couldn't obey but he couldn't not and because of this, because of his weakness, his indecision, they were both dying in front of him. Though it killed him he had to stop breathing for his boss and start CPR on Maddie. Even as he worked on her, he looked back at his boss, the man who had mentored him, accepted him with all his flaws and had taught him more than his own father, the man he'd left die. Then he heard her take in a breath of her own and a second later after hearing a another breath from behind him one he never thought he'd hear again he just sat there, shaking, pulling in air and staring. Staring at the miracle that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
